Fate Scarlet Night
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: Remilia was bored in Gensokyo, so she decided to manipulate her own string of fate without any specification of fun. Her fate has collided with the Holy Grail and now she being summoned! Summon under the class of Lancer by Shirou, will she survive this war and win? (Adopted from Scarlet Blades by SuperNova23)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I found an interesting crossover of Touhou and Fate/Stay Night that's 3 years old and only has 2 chapters so far. I asked the creator if he's leaving for adoption and he gave me his permission to use his idea. The Original title is Scarlet Blades made by SuperNova23, so give him credit. Some part of the story will remain the same and the rest will be alter to be my own. Hope you like this Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Fate/Stay Night

* * *

Summoning of Scarlet Devil

There was once a time when Earth was abundant with magical engery. All sorts of divine creatures and phantasmal beasts existed alone with humans and the animal we know today. Magic was practiced by many and magicians were plentiful. This was the Age of the Gods, where Magic was time however, technology advanced, replicating feats that once were impossible without Magic. These once-magical arts were reduced to the lesser art of magecraft, and the Age of the Gods began its decline. People began to lose faith in the gods and creatures, and without faith sustaining them, the gods cannot exist. This was the beginning of a New Age. An age where mankind was a god, the Age of just because Earth lost its capacity for magic and unable the hold god does not mean that other places have. For example, a pocket-dimension will have a separated influence away from earth's magic downfall and there is one existing till this day. Within this pocket-dimension protected by the Great Hakurei Barrier, exist a world where the Age of Gods is at its peak. The levels of magical energy have not decrease and magic surpass or unable to be replicated by technology. This is the land of the Eastern Wonderland, the small world known as Gensokyo.

But just because Earth lost its capacity for magic and unable the hold god does not mean that other places have. For example, a pocket-dimension will have a separated influence away from earth's magic downfall and there is one existing till this day. Within this pocket-dimension protected by the Great Hakurei Barrier, exist a world where the Age of Gods is at its peak. The levels of magical energy have not decrease and magic surpass or unable to be replicated by technology. This is the land of the Eastern Wonderland, the small world known as this wonderland, there was a red European-style mansion nestled into the woods by a lake. The gate to this mansion was guarded a Chinese woman, who stood tall, but as the same time was fast asleep. This is the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And the owner of this mansion was the aforementioned Scarlet Devil. Along with her sister, maids, and her librarian friend, who she currently having tea with.

In this wonderland, there was a red European-style mansion nestled into the woods by a lake. The gate to this mansion was guarded a Chinese woman, who stood tall, but as the same time was fast asleep. This is the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And the owner of this mansion was the aforementioned Scarlet Devil. Along with her sister, maids, and her librarian friend, who she currently having tea with.  
"So, how has your health been lately Patchy?"The one who spoke was the Mistress of the mansion, Remilia Scarlet. She was short and flat, looking like a girl no older than eleven. She was dressed in pink and had a mop of blue hair on her head. On her back protruded small bat wings.

The one who spoke was the Mistress of the mansion, Remilia Scarlet. She was short and flat, looking like a girl no older than eleven. She was dressed in pink and had a mop of blue hair on her head. On her back protruded small bat person she was speaking to was Patchouli Knowledge, the librarian and one of the best spell casters that existed. She had long purple hair and wore a violet nightgown. She was often very pale and sickly. '

The person she was speaking to was Patchouli Knowledge, the librarian and one of the best spell casters that existed. She had long purple hair and wore a violet nightgown. She was often very pale and sickly. ' _Bet it's because she never takes a step outside this dusty library_ ' Remilia thought as she sipped her tea.  
Patchouli coughed as she began to reply. "It's been better lately. If it stays this way, in a few days I might be asking you to a Spellcard duel." Remilia smiled at this. Patchouli, despite all her power, wasn't able to battle often because of her health."Well then, I'd best not impede your rest then. Take care." She set down her empty tea cup. "Sakuya!"

"Well then, I'd best not impede your rest then. Take care." She set down her empty tea cup. "Sakuya!"  
The silver haired, who looked like a girl in her late teens, seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, Ojou-sama?"  
"Clean up the tea set and fetch my parasol. I want to go see the Hakurei Shrine Maiden."  
"I'm afraid that's impossible," The head maid said, picking up the tea set. "One of the fairy maids saw her heading to the Forest of Magic."  
"No doubt to meet with the book thief." Patchouli muttered. Remilia paid her no mind, simply set her face in a pout. While she was a five-hundred year old vampire, she was rather childish. "So there's nothing to do?" She whined.  
"If you'd like, I could assist you as soon as I finish the day's work."  
Remilia's pout faded. "Thank you Sakuya. I'll be waiting."An hour later, Remilia sat on the balcony watching the courtyard with her parasol next to her. She sighed as she watched the fairy maids go around and take care of the gardens. She was desperate for something to entertain her. As she pondered this, she took her strand of fate. She quickly altered the thread of fate. '

An hour later, Remilia sat on the balcony watching the courtyard with her parasol next to her. She sighed as she watched the fairy maids go around and take care of the gardens. She was desperate for something to entertain her. As she pondered this, she took her strand of fate. She quickly altered the thread of fate. ' _Make something interesting happen to Remilia Scarlet'._ Something so vague on her thread of fate was dangerous, but she was desperate. As to what would interest her, she let the thread go, letting the powers at be decide who she ended up tied to.  
She felt the thread of fate anchor itself on something, and drew her away. As she disappeared, Sakuya was walking out to the balcony. Seeing something as impossible as seeing her mistress simply disappear stunned the perfect elegant maid into dropping her silver tray and just stare.

* * *

[Gensokyo, SDM]  
Sakuya stepped out into the balcony just as Remilia began to disappear. She froze time watching in total shock, but even in the frozen space, her mistress simply vanished. The Perfectly Elegant Maid stood in the frozen space until she composed herself. Once that was done, she set out for the library. She would do everything in her power to bring her Mistress back safe and sound. The library wasn't the best source, but it was more readily accessible than any other source.

* * *

[Emiya's Resisdence]  
Shirou spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and wiped his face. He was about to climb into bed when the doorbell rang. The red-haired boy walked to the door and opened it only to find of the strangest and most terrifying sights he had ever seen. On his doorstep was a small hair with red eyes and snow-white hair. She couldn't have been more than eleven. She had on a dark violet blouse and a long white skirt. Behind her stood a massive main with one yellow eye and one glowing red eye. He had a wild and unkempt hair and skin the colour of lead. All he had on was loincloth and both figures radiated an aura of sheer terror.  
"Are you Shirou Emiya?" The girl asked, a little too sweetly as she smiled up at him."  
"Y-Yes, I am." He replied hesitantly.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you." Her face became deathly serious. "Berserker!"  
He had already taken running before he heard her next words.  
"Kill him."

Shirou didn't stop running. Even then, the monster, (what had she called it, Berserker?) was gaining on him. He heard it crashing through walls, support beams, anything to take the quickest path to Shirou. As he ran through the house, he saw a kendo stick out of the cornor of his eye. He knew he couldn't outrun him, so he dove to the side grabbing the knew a bamboo sword, no matter how it was treated, would be useless against the monster after him. But Emiya Shirou wasn't an ordinary boy. He was a magus, a pretty awful one at that. He held the stick tightly in his hands.

He knew a bamboo sword, no matter how it was treated, would be useless against the monster after him. But Emiya Shirou wasn't an ordinary boy. He was a magus, a pretty awful one at that. He held the stick tightly in his hands."Trace on."

"Trace on."He felt the elements that made up the bamboo

He felt the elements that made up the bamboo stick, and carefully altered it so the bamboo stick was much sturdier, like a steel pipe. It was just then that Berserker burs through the wall, the girl close on his heels. She looked at him as if the idea of him trying to stand up to her beast was just a good joke. "He wants to try and fight? That's cute. Berserker!" She snapped her fingers to call its attention. "You can play with him for a little bit."  
If it could express any emotion other than anger, it would have expressed joy at the ability to play with Shirou like a cat with a caught mouse. Except in this case, Shirou was the mouse and Berserker was a cougar. Shirou barely saw it move, but with a single strike, he was sent hurtling through the wall with a broken bamboo stick, through the shed door, and eventually the back wall stopped his momentum. It only took a few seconds before he saw the girl's creepy red eyes in the doorway, her silhouette not made any less creepy by her beast behind her. He tried to move, but every muscle and bone in his side screamed in protest. He spat up a little blood as the girl pouted."Too bad. Looks like our game's done. Berserker!" As it stepped forward, a magic circle under Shirou lit up with a blue light, and beside him appeared a young girl with blue hair and bat wings, dressed in all pink. He cried out in pain and felt a burning sensation as marks burned themselves into the back of his right hand.

"Too bad. Looks like our game's done. Berserker!" As it stepped forward, a magic circle under Shirou lit up with a blue light, and beside him appeared a young girl with blue hair and bat wings, dressed in all pink. He cried out in pain and felt a burning sensation as marks burned themselves into the back of his right girl turned to face him, taking in the new world around her. "I didn't expect the threads of Fate to call me to the Outside World. It's been so long!" She looked down at Shirou. "I am the Servant Lancer. Now answer me, are you my Master?"

The girl turned to face him, taking in the new world around her. "I didn't expect the threads of Fate to call me to the Outside World. It's been so long!" She looked down at Shirou. "I am the Servant Lancer. Now answer me, are you my Master?"

* * *

Remilia marveled at the world around her. It's not easy to cross the Great Hakurei Barrier without a certain Gap Youkai's permission to go out to the outside world. How long has it been since she was last here in the outside world? At least a century, if not more. Still, her curiosity could wait. She had been summoned by the Holy Grail to compete in a war for it, and all the necessary information had been forced upon her as she was being summoned. That was quite helpful. She looked down at the red-head next to her. The words she said felt as if she was reading a speech prepared by someone else. "I am Servant Lancer. Now answer me. Are you my Master?"He looked back in confusion, so she just grabbed his hand, seeing the Command Seals, she sighed. "Well, you summoned one of us. And since I doubt you summoned the monster over there, let's say for now you're my Master until you can properly speak."

He looked back in confusion, so she just grabbed his hand, seeing the Command Seals, she sighed. "Well, you summoned one of us. And since I doubt you summoned the monster over there, let's say for now you're my Master until you can properly speak."  
Remilia's first priority was to get rid of that monster. It was massive, and the wasn't sure even the Hakurei Shrine Maiden could put a solid dent in it with her Danmaku. So she began weaving a new strand of fate. "Miss, where I come from, it is common courtesy to introduce yourself before trying to kill someone. Could you at least grant me that courtesy?" Not a total lie. Flandre always wanted to know the names of fairy maids sent down to clean her room. She lost so many good maids before Sakuya did it herself….The girl seemed taken aback, but smiled. "Well, then Lancer, if you must know, I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, and this is Berserker." Perfect. Now she could weave the strands of fate between her Master and her. It was fairly simple, so she had almost finished trying the knot before Berserker charged her.

The girl seemed taken aback, but smiled. "Well, then Lancer, if you must know, I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, and this is Berserker." Perfect. Now she could weave the strands of fate between her Master and her. It was fairly simple, so she had almost finished trying the knot before Berserker charged her.  
In a flash, her blood-red spear was up, held in two hands, her vampire strength barely holding back Berserker's massive sword-axe. She quickly scanned her area. She was in a small room, with no space to dodge left or right. With the roof over her head, she couldn't fly up, and even if she did, Berserker would swat her out of the sky like a fly. Then she saw Illyasviel totally unguarded. She could solve this problem quickly, but she only had one shot. She took a deep breath and removed one hand from her 's weight toppled down on her as she removed her hand and moved aside, making a noticeable dent in the floor as a stream of red bullets came out of Remilia's hands. As she fired, she felt the lack

Berserker's weight toppled down on her as she removed her hand and moved aside, making a noticeable dent in the floor as a stream of red bullets came out of Remilia's hands. As she fired, she felt the lack on natural magic, and how she was pulling off her own reserves. Using her Spellcards would certainly be harder here than in Gensokyo, she thought as the girl screamed and Berserker ran away to cover her.  
Berserker was crouched over the girl, who had a scorch mark on her sleeve, that her danmaku had missed and damaged her sleeve. Her simple pellets harmlessly bounced off Berserker's skin. Seeing Remilia's shock, the girl laughed. "Berserker's not any normal Servant, he's the great Heracles!" Remilia nearly choked right there. She was born in Europe, so she knew the fairy tales and stories of her time, and of course she knew the legend of Hercules, the Roman name given to Heracles. The girl continued, "And as you can see, normal attacks can't hurt him!"  
Remilia quickly weighed her options. Berserker's back was turned, so she could impale him. Possible, but if the myths were true, she'd likely only increase danger she was in. She could use her Noble Phantasm, but that would simply just show to other Masters what she could do while questionably killing Berserker. So she went with her third Berserker stood up, she finished tying the threads of fate she made. "Master, what's your name?" She asked the redhead, who had been too shocked to move. He seemed to snap back to reality at her words. "Em-Emiya Shirou!" She slipped he name into the knot and it was complete. She could have used "Master of Lancer" and "Master of Berserker," but real names was much easier to work with and gave better results. She then let the thread go and act itself out.

As Berserker stood up, she finished tying the threads of fate she made. "Master, what's your name?" She asked the redhead, who had been too shocked to move. He seemed to snap back to reality at her words. "Em-Emiya Shirou!" She slipped he name into the knot and it was complete. She could have used "Master of Lancer" and "Master of Berserker," but real names was much easier to work with and gave better results. She then let the thread go and act itself out.

 _"Illyasviel von Einzbern leaves Emiya Shirou and his Servant, and will wait a week before approaching him with hostile intent."  
_ It would have been much harder to make her stay away forever, since she clearly had a killing intent, so a week was the most time she could put in without this girl trying to challenge the fate. That was the funny thing about fate. If you knew it was in effect, you could challenge it.  
It seemed to have worked though, as Illyasviel yawned. "This is borning. Come on Berserker." She said, walking away. Berserker simply disappeared into thin air. Before she walked away, she said, without turning around, "And don't try to shoot those red pellets at me. Try it, and I will have Berserker Kill you right now." 'Right, no Danmaku then.'

As she left, Remilia went to check on her Master. The pain had caught up with him and he had passed out. She picked him up and carried him inside to rest. Normally, as a vampire, she couldn't enter one's home without their permission, but since she had summoned onto the Emiya Property, it counted as being searched high and low for a proper bed, but she couldn't find anything resembling a mattress. "Where does he sleep?" She asked herself, before spying a futon. "This look likes what Reimu uses…" She said, before lying him down. Now Remilia was no doctor, but he wasn't bleeding, so she decided to wing it. He wasn't going to die overnight. Her first order of business was to find some way to fix this place up. Unfortunately, she lacked any maids. As she began to look for material, she sighed. "I miss my fairy maids so much right about now…"

She searched high and low for a proper bed, but she couldn't find anything resembling a mattress. "Where does he sleep?" She asked herself, before spying a futon. "This look likes what Reimu uses…" She said, before lying him down. Now Remilia was no doctor, but he wasn't bleeding, so she decided to wing it. He wasn't going to die overnight. Her first order of business was to find some way to fix this place up. Unfortunately, she lacked any maids. As she began to look for material, she sighed. "I miss my fairy maids so much right about now…"

* * *

[SDM, Scarlet Library]

Sakuya walked into the library. "Patchouli-sama, we have a problem." The anemic witch just looked up as Sakuya continued, "I'm in need of your knowledge in summoning spells. Do you have any books on the subject?"Patchouli sat up a little straighter, couch a few times, and set her book aside before answering Sakuya. "There should be a few books on the subject. Why the

Patchouli sat up a little straighter, couch a few times, and set her book aside before answering Sakuya. "There should be a few books on the subject. Why the sidden interest thought?""Ojou-

"Ojou-sama simply disappeared in front of my eyes. It has to be some sort of summoning from a differernt world, since even Yakumo-san's gaps are affected by my time manipulation."Patchouli's face became much more concerned as Sakuya spoke. "Well, all I can say that you should get some rest. I'll take care of the research. You should consult the shrines tomorrow. The Moriya Shrine Maiden is said to be able to perform miracles, and Yakumo-san tends to send time over by the Hakurei Shrine." With that, she sent Sakuya to try and calm down her heart in mind. She was worried, but she was in Gensokyo, the Eastern Wonderland, she reminded herself. Everything always sorts itself out somehow.

Patchouli's face became much more concerned as Sakuya spoke. "Well, all I can say that you should get some rest. I'll take care of the research. You should consult the shrines tomorrow. The Moriya Shrine Maiden is said to be able to perform miracles, and Yakumo-san tends to send time over by the Hakurei Shrine." With that, she sent Sakuya to try and calm down her heart in mind. She was worried, but she was in Gensokyo, the Eastern Wonderland, she reminded herself. Everything always sorts itself out somehow.

* * *

Since SuperNova23 let Rin summon red Saber, which I think is Nero. We're gonna keep Archer and have no Saber summon in this Holy Grail War. Now after doing bits of research on Remilia, let's look at her stats

*Lancer* (Sub-class Caster)  
True Name: Remilia Scarlet  
Title: The Eternally Scarlet Young Moon or The Scarlet Devil  
Gender: Female  
Species: Vampire  
Strength: A- (C-)  
Endurance: B (C)  
Agility: A (B)  
Mana: A  
Luck: EX  
Noble Phantasm: B+ [EX]  
(-) When being exposed to sunlight, does not affect her Mana or Luck.

* **Class Skill** *  
Magic Resistance – C

* **Personal Skills** *  
Grazing – A  
As a participant of Danmaku battles and skills as a Lancer, she has learned to dodge multiple projectiles with little or necessary movement only.

Scarlet Claws – C  
Remilia infuses her mana into her fingernails creating a crimson shadow claw, which is stronger than steel and great at close-quarter combat.

Shapeshift – C  
As a vampire, she has the natural ability to change her form to that of a bat as she pleases.

Flight – A  
As a vampire with wings, she can naturally fly like the rest of the residents of Gensokyo.

Danmaku Firing – A  
Remilia already learned to fire Danmaku, which is a continual stream of magical bullets. She can fire them out in patterns as she pleases. At Rank A, she has full access to her catalogue of Spellcards, though using these is a strain on both her and her Master. The limit she can have one active for is 99 seconds, which leaves both her and her Master exhausted.

Regeneration – C- (E-)  
With a vampire body, her natural healing far surpasses a human being. She can recover minor wounds during battle, but major wounds will take much longer in combat than outside side of combat. (Expose to daylight, her regeneration barely surpasses human's healing rate, and will take too long to recover any wounds at this rate)

Charisma - C

Charisma Break - B

 **Noble Phantasm** :

 _Gungnir: The Declaration of the Elder God_ (Anti-Unit) - A  
Gungnir: The Declaration of the Elder God ( 大神宣言グングニル , Ōkami SengenGunguniru ?), which belongs to Odin in Norse mythology, and Brionac: The Five Roaring Stars ( 轟く五星ブリューナク , Todoroku Go SeiBuryūnaku ?), the lance of the Celt god of light and Cú Chulainn's father, Lugh. Due to the constant exposure to Remilia's energies of Fate, Gungnir has gone under a mutation or evloution of some sort to fit the needs of it's owner. With the energy of Fate, it is fated to hit its target without miss.

 _Mystic Eyes of Fate Manipulation_ **–** EX  
Remilia is able to see the threads of fate and manipulate the threads of anyone she comes in contact with. However, since fates are not absolute, a Servant with enough Luck can challenge a fate imposed upon them. With Remilia's control over her ability, their Rank needs to be A or higher.

 _Blood Mist: the Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil_ (Support, B)  
Remilia releases a blood-red mist that covers the area. This mist is thick enough to block out the sun, allowing her to go without the sunlight straining her. Like the Blood Fort Andromeda, it can be disable if the starting point of the mist is destroyed, and it takes one full day to dissipate. The mist must have a fixed origin point and must receive an influx of Prana before it can properly work, and takes 48 hours to encompass the skies over Fyuuki City.

* * *

I learn that Vampires have the strength nearly par to an Oni so I gave her a rank A- to withstand Berserker's attack. Strength drops 2 ranks, because vampire a weaker in sunlight, and other will drop a single rank. It's false that sunlight kills vampires, just makes them weaker. The next chapter will have more difference with archer being summon. Orginal Credit goes to SuperNova23, ok. See you next month I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and somehow there a problem with the reviews that i can't able to open i see everyone's comments. School is difficult and writing fanfiction is time-consuming. Well let's start with the disclaimers, let's summon Prillya (Short for Prisma Illya).  
Illya: "Yoshiki does not own Touhou or Fate Stay Night. Did I say it corrcetly Master?"  
Yoshiki: "Why yes Illya-chan, your gift will be a short Fanfiction of you seeing your family in Fate Grand/ Order"

* * *

[Emiya's Residence]  
Shirou woke up with a loud yawn. The night before had simply been a dream. There's no way it was real. He stretched and grimaced as his side screamed in pain. He quickly lowered him arms, when he noticed the markings on his hand. Wait, if he had these, where was…?

"Oh Master. Good morning." In walked Remilia, her hands covered in glue. "Have a good sleep?"

"You're…" Shirou began, realizing he didn't get her name, despite the fact that she was calling herself his Servant.

"Lancer will do for now. I'll tell you my true name at a later point."

Shirou pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Alright. I'll hold you to that." He carefully stood up, making sure to not strain his injured side. Lancer walked over and lent him her arm to pull himself up. "Why are your hands covered in glue?"

Remilia smirked. "Oh, I was repairing the house. There were quite a few holes in it."

"How did you-"

"Paper-mache." She laughed at Shirou's reaction. "Oh don't give me that look! All I could find was paper and glue! Besides, I knew someone who rebuilt a shrine out of the stuff after it got blown up."

Shirou still looked stunned. "Wait, someone built a shrine out of this stuff!? Someone blew up a shrine!"

Lancer just gave him another smirk. "I promise I'll make sense to you one day. Maybe." Signaling the conversation was over, she stretched. "I'm going to take a bath. Don't lean on anything, not all of its set just yet." She said, meaning most of the walls she had repaired overnight.

He sighed, deciding he'd have to deal with her as he went. He still knew nothing about what was going on, and it's not like he could simply ask someone. He started to make breakfast as he wondered how he was going to explain having a pre-teen with strange clothes and wings to Sakura and Taiga. After a few more minutes, he heard the water draining as she stepped out of the bath. A few minutes, later, he heard her walk into the kitchen behind him. "It smells nice. It reminds me of Sakuya's cooking."

He cocked his head at her, still going through the well-practiced motions of making breakfast. "Sakuya?"

Remilia nodded. "Sakuya. She was my head maid and the only one worth her weight in salt. I'd wager she's worth more than her weight in gold."

As she began to reminisce, they heard a knock at the door. "Senpai? Are you awake?"

Shirou quickly looked over at Lancer. "Crap! Sakura's here! How am I going to explain you?"

Remilia giggled. "Well, time to show you one of my tricks. I'll think of something soon." She transformed into a bat and flew up into the rafters, watching Shirou's stunned expression. She watched as a purple-haired girl came inside and decided to eavesdrop.

"Senpai! Good morning." She said cheerfully.

He shrugged and smiled, "Good morning to you too Sakura. Why don't you go sit down while I finish cooking?" As he moved to lift one of the plates, he winced. Sakura quickly took the plate from him and set it aside.

"Are you alright Senpai?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth. She did not miss this.

"Senpai. Lift your shirt please?"

"Wha-?"

"Lift your shirt." She was not asking, out of genuine concern for him. As he lifted it, she saw the nasty bruise from being punched through a house. "That is not okay!" She quickly opened the fridge and wrapped an ice pack in paper towel. Sakura ordered him to sit down and rest while she took over the kitchen.

As he sat down on his futon, Remilia flew in and transformed. She simply made the sound of a whip cracking before smirking. "So, she's the one who wears the pants in the relationship. I see how it is."

He felt heat rising to his face as he quickly shouted, "It's not like that at all!"

Remilia chuckled at his reaction. "That's alright. I won't judge the relationship between you and your maid. "

"Sh-she's not my maid!"

"Oh really?" She questioned. "Does she cook for you?" He nodded. "Does she clean for you?" He nodded again. "Would she dress in a maid outfit if you asked?" Shirou, reluctantly nodded at this. "Then you've got a maid in every aspect." Shirou could not possibly get any redder as she laughed at his embarrassment. She quickly excused herself and headed to the shed, producing a parasol to shield herself from the morning sunlight, leaving Shirou to his morning routine. Of course, she had very important matters to attend to.

She propped up the door so it looked closed before examining the magic circle. "Hmm, it looks very well-made, especially since it appears to be several years old." She knew it still worked though, since she was here. It began to glow a deep red as she started to pump her own magical power into it. She knew it worked, since it had summoned her last night. She began her chant, and as she focused, she not only missed the ambient magical energy in Gensokyo, as well as Patchouli, who would have this done for her in a fraction of the time it took Remilia to call up four familiars. While normally her Familiars were transparent, these were four bats. Run-of-the-mill bats.

She was surprisingly much less disappointed than she normally would be. She supposed that her Familiars had to take a corporeal form in order to properly manifest. Though this gave her an idea. She picked one of the bats and began to pump magic into it. She found that the form was just an empty shell, and she was supplying it with the power to stay that way. She could pump extra power into it and while that didn't do anything, it filled up the container. So each of her Familiars could be used as kamikaze attacks.

She sent them off into the house as they settled into the rafters. There, Shirou was eating with the purple-haired girl, Sakura, and a woman with light brown hair. After eavesdropping, she came to the conclusion that she didn't pose much of a threat, and if she turned out to be wrong, making them not visit Shirou in the morning is a fairly simple task. She tasked one Familiar with watching Sakura, and another one watching Shirou. She kept the other two manually controlled, figuring she'd find a likely Master soon enough.

She watched through the eyes on her familiars as she saw the older woman and the purple-haired girl head to school. She saw Shirou peek into the back shed. "Lancer? Do you want something before I go to school?"

"Put a pot of tea on." She said, without opening her eyes. She decided to have her third familiar watch over the residence, mostly so she could make her plans and still notice when the tea was ready. He nodded and closed the door, leaving the vampires to her scheming.

* * *

Sakuya was at the Moriya Shrine, She was speaking with Sanae, who had invited her inside. Sitting next to Sanae was Suwako Moriya, who looked like she was a preteen, but was in fact Sanae's blood ancestor and the original god of the Moriya Shrine. Despite her appearance, Sakuya knew not to anger her, for she could be quite deadly. The other goddess who resided in the shrine, Kanako Yasaka, was nowhere to be seen.

"So let me get this straight," Sanae began. "Remilia disappeared by unknown means that you know wasn't Yakumo-san." Sakuya nodded. "And so you're trying to find her." Another nod. "So your first thought is to come here and ask me to make a miracle happen."

Sakuya nodded a third time. "I was hoping you could return her, or at the very least, find and locate her. You can work miracles, or so I've heard."

Suwako spoke up, "While it's true she can work miracles, we don't know exactly what kind of ritual we'd be dealing with. This may be a little beyond what Sanae-chan can handle.

Sanae frowned at the small goddess. "Suwako-sama… "

Suwako continued to talk to Sakuya. "And of course, the Scarlet Devil Mansion would owe a large debt to the Moriya Shrine."

Sakuya kept her facial expression neutral. "Yes. I am prepared to make a sizable donation to the shrine, if in fact you can bring Remilia-sama back to Gensokyo."

Sowako smiled and continued. "We also would like to mention that performing a miracle would be much easier if the Scarlet Devil Mansion residents became more affiliated with us. After all, the more faith we have, the more power we have."

Sakuya stood up. "I'm afraid that we would prefer not to do that. My Mistress's connections with the Hakurei Shrine maiden is not something I can so casually sever or strain. Seeing as you cannot offer a guaranteed solution. The maid bowed to the two women and said, "I suppose I shall take my leave."

"Would you like assistance getting down the mountain?" Sanae offered.

Sakuya pulled out her pocket watch. "I got up here alright. I can make my way down past the Tengu. The ability to manipulate time is quite useful when getting around obstacles."

Suwako hopped over to where Sanae was and watched her go and sighed. "I wish that we'd get more visitors. You should really make more friends Sanae-chan."

Sanae groaned. "Do we really have to have this discussion now?"

* * *

Remilia sat inside Shirou's home, bored out of her mind. She needed a real bed to sleep in; a futon was just no good. While she figured Shirou could get her one, it was rather unlikely that he'd be able to get it by the evening. As she checked her bats, she noticed that school was over for Shirou. The sun was out, but she pulled out her parasol and decided to go meet him.

She got a myriad of odd looks as she walked through the city streets. After all, what the people of Fyuuki saw was an eleven-year old girl dressed in pink with blue hair walking with an umbrella to shield herself from the sunlight. Remilia could only smile to herself as she walked toward the school, using her connection to her bats to guide her. She quickly arrived by the gates and waited for most of the students to leave. Most didn't pay her any mind, but some gave Remilia odd glances, making her wish she could go into astral form, but for some reason, she couldn't. The most likely reason she couldn't was that she wasn't dead. The servants of this war are summoned heroic spirits and Remilia isn't a spirit to begin with.

She mentally made a note to herself as she tried to figured out what he was doing. She sent the last familiar as well as the one watching Shirou to quickly survey the area, and found the area inside the school devoid of students. Shirou himself was busy fixing some odd metal box Remilia didn't recognize. She figured the Kappa would know what it was, not that it interested her. Now was a good enough time to screw with her Master.

"Shirou, what are you doing?"

He quickly looked up. "Who said that?"

"It's me. Lancer. I've been watching you all day through the bat familiar I summoned." She saw him looking around. "It's supposed to be hidden for a reason. But if you must know, it's slightly behind you to the left on the ceiling"

Sure enough, there was a bat in a tiny corner of shadow staring back at him. Remilia had the bat wave at him, and giggled as he awkwardly waved back."Anyways, hurry up out here. We need to get home so you can get me a proper mattress."

"Wait, you're here?" Shirou asked in surprise and a bit of panic.

"Of course I am. I was bored. I wanted to explore. People think I'm just a child with a unique fashion sense. Now let's go!" The redhead was forced to comply as he packed up his tools and headed outside to meet Remilia.

Remilia was idly waiting for him until she heard the sound of metal on metal. After a few more clashes, she saw a tan man in a red-black outfit come out of a backflip and land on the ground, before holding his arms out to catch a girl with black twin tails. They were both wearing red; the man had a dress of mostly red, while the twin-tailed girl had a red sweater.

The first though in Remilia's head was, "Is this another Master/Servant pair?" Her second thought was, "Those two stole my team colour. After all I am Remilia Scarlet." She said. Across from them jumped a man in a blue bodysuit holding a long red lance landed across from them.

"Well, for a bowman using swords. You're pretty skilled. Ready for Round Two, Archer?" He asked the guy in red.

The man smiled, a black-and-white dual swords that looked as if it was digitalized appeared in his hands. "Stand back, Rin. I will take care of him quickly." The sound of the swords and lance clashing was the same Remilia had heard before, and it seemed neither had noticed her yet.

Remilia made a quick appraisal of the fight. While the Servant in blue had a distinct reach advantage, Archer's dual swords allowed a faster attack speed and is a troublesome opponent in a one on one fight. And it was then when Shirou came out. "Tohsaka?"

Remilia fought the urge to facepalm. Why did he just make their presence known? All three of them looked at Shirou and her. The twin-tailed girl shot back a surprised "Emiya!?" While the Servant in blue had a bemused smirk.

"Well, it looks like we have an audience. You know the War is supposed to be secret, right?" He looked to Shirou, then Remilia, then back to Shirou. "I'll take the boy. Killing a little girl doesn't sit well with me. She's all yours though." As he lunged at Shirou, he ran away, but stopped when he heard the clash of metal on metal.

Remilia had intercepted the attack, a bemused smirk on her face. In her hands was her red spear, which looked uncannily similar to the blue Servant's red lance. Remilia held her spear in two hands, her parasol was carried by her bat Familiar she kept with her. She forced the other Servant to jump back before folding her parasol and dismissing it from her hands. By now, the sun was hanging low enough in the sky that she could fight without much impairment. She decided it was fair to declare who she was. "I am the servant Lancer, and I would gladly accept your challenge."

The pair in red looked horribly confused as the Servant in blue shouted, "That's impossible! I'm Lancer!"

Remilia smirked. "Then let's fight right now. See who deserves the true title of Knight of the Spear!"

Lancer turned to Archer and Tohsaka. "You don't mind if I deal with this, right? I'll be ready to resume our fight soon."

Tohsaka, in utter confusion just forced out, "… Um, sure. I guess." Her Servant seemed just as confused, but didn't relax his battle posture.

Lancer, knowing he wouldn't be ganged up on, launched a flurry of fast jabs at Remilia, who looked like she didn't even move, but if one was watching, she was making miniscule movements to the sides and backwards to avoid most of strikes, using her own spear to deflect some of his strikes.

Lancer didn't let up with just that though, rather, he seemed happy that Remilia was untouched. "I'm glad my imposter has some nice footwork."

Remilia replied, "If you that's good, you should see my sister. My turn!" She launched forward, but at the apex of her jump, she revealed her hidden bat wings, hovering in place. "Archer already proved you have enough martial skill that I won't do much damage, so let's try magical skill." Not wanting to use a Spell Card, Remilia fired off a non-spell Danmaku pattern at him.

Tohsaka and Archer found themselves ducking for cover as Remilia released a rapid volley of large red bullets with smaller, faster moving blue bullets added into the mix. Lancer dodged the first few rounds rather impressively, looking for blind shots. His dodging wasn't quite at Reimu's level, but he was certainly good. As she focused her fire inward on him, he traced some symbols in the air, a transparent shield forming in front of him, absorbing the impact and erasing the bullets. Magic resistance of the Lancer Class are able to resist many small and reduce the damage of normal sized danmaku. Remilia made a mental note to remind herself to fate herself to keep her Magic resistance, after this battle is over.

Remilia was genuinely impressed, as this was one of her harder non-spells. After a few more seconds of the barrage, she flew inside of her barrage right at Lancer. Her bullets impacted and vanished when they hit the shield, but she didn't. She drove her spear right through and it was only his quick reflexes that left him with a gash along his side.

Lancer grimaced as he moved back. He looked ready to attack, but paused and said in an irritated tone. "What, really? This was just getting good too!" He turned to address everyone present. "I'd love to stick around, but my coward of a Master needs me to retreat." He turned to leave, but stopped and looked at Remilia. "Oh, and Lancer of Red, don't die before our rematch."

Remilia smirked. "Same to you too, Lancer of Blue."

As soon as he had bounded off, Remilia and Archer locked eyes. Remilia chuckled. "Archer, you saw what I can do. If you come at me, I'll just fly over you and shoot down your Master, before you can shoot me down with a bow you kept hiding." The man gritted her teeth, but stuck close to her Master's side.

Remilia returned to Shirou's side, who looked like he was having a panic attack. Remilia sighed and asked, "Archer's Master, could you please explain the Holy Grail War to my Master? He has no idea what's going on, and that's making it distressingly hard for me to win.

Archer kept quiet and waited a response from his master, Rin.

Remilia smiled. "And this is Shirou Emiya. Explain things to him."

Rin gave an exasperated sigh. "I know who he is. And the one to explain it best would be the Mediator. Come on." At her command, she began to walk off with Archer observing Remilia with a questioned look before dissolving into astral form. Remilia followed her, taking Shirou with her.

As he shook his arm free from his Servant's grasp, he asked, "Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"No!" Was the response from both his Servant and classmate.

* * *

Sakuya walked along the path to the Hakurei Shrine. It was relatively simple, meaning that at least the Shrine Maiden was at least keeping up her Yokai extermination duties. As she approached, she saw an Oni passed out on the roof of the Shrine, with Reimu and Marisa sitting inside. As she approached, Marisa waved. "Heya Sakuya! Where's your vampire mistress da ze?" She asked. A perfectly valid reason. Remilia was a frequent visitor, but Sakuya never went anywhere unless she was carrying Remilia's parasol for her.

Sakuya walked over to them before sitting down and turning to Reimu. "I need to speak to Yukari-san."

Reimu raised an eyebrow. "So, you came to me. I can't exactly make her appear. She just shows up whenever she wants. Also, why the urgency?"

Sakuya replied quickly, "Remilia-sama's missing. I need the gap Yokai to bring her back."

Marisa jumped up with a dangerous glint in her eye. "So, China's asleep, and you're here and Remilia's gone, so Patchy's alone?"

Sakuya stopped her as she was about to get up. "If you try and steal books, I gave Patchouli-sama the authority to let Flandre out to stop you." Marisa sat back down, dejected.

Reimu looked over at them. "Sorry. I really can't help you."

Sakuya gave her a disbelieving look. "Are you sure you can't?"

She shook her head. "Nope. There's nothing I can do." She closed her eyes and relaxed until she heard the sounds of coins hitting wood. She opened her eyes to see Sakuya casually tossing coins into her donation box.

The maid had a smirk on her face as she added a fifth hundred-yen coin to the box. "Can you do something now?"

Reimu dashed to her beloved donation box and shook it to make sure that the money was real, before smiling at Sakuya. "Let me see what I can do." She picked up her Yin-Yang Orb and went into her room to talk with her.

"So…" Marisa nervously began, "Were you serious about Patchy being allowed to get out Flandre if I come by?"

Sakuya nodded. "Of course I was. In fact, she has spoken about wanting to play with 'Black-White-san.'"

Before Marisa could respond, a gap opened in the middle of the air, with the gap Yokai, Yukari Yakumo hanging out of it. "Reimu called me. So, the Scarlet Devil Mansion needs my help?"

Sakuya stood up. "Yakumo-san. Thank you for joining us."

"Let me guess, you want me to help you find Remilia?"

Marisa looked surprised while Sakuya kept her neutral expression. "Yes. That is what I would like help with." Reimu rejoined them, as Sakuya smiled to her. "Thank you Reimu-san." She said, dumping another handful of coins into the donation box. Sakuya went outside to talk a little more privately with Yukari, who simply appeared in another gap, despite that Sakuya had moved maybe thirty feet.

"So, you know that I don't know where she went. That means that we'll be doing a lot of guess-and check work. I'll take you to where I feel a strong energy reading coming from, the closer to Remilia's it is, the better. That being said, I can't be exactly accurate. This is my first time trying to pull off a search-and-rescue mission."

Sakuya nodded. "I understand fully. I would search through every world in order to bring Remilia-sama home safely."

Yukari smirked. "Good answer." She took Sakuya's pocket-watch and pumped some power into it. "This will act as a two-way communicator. Meaning you'll always be in touch with either me or Ran." Sakuya bowed and accepted the gift, stepping through the first gap Yukari opened for her.

Outside the Kotomine Church, Remilia sat waiting for their Masters to finish up talking with the priest inside the church. Servants were forbidden from entering the neutral ground, so she sat down with her eyes closed. Until Archer appeared next to her. "What are you doing?" The tan man with white haired asked.

"Checking up on the Familiars I sent out earlier. As for what I learned, someone close to the purple-haired girl my Master knows is a Master, as the one I sent to follow her is dead. The others are to watch both my Master and our base. So far, both are safe.

Archer acknowledged with a nod to her." Also, those magical bullets. Are you sure you're not meant to be a Caster-class?"

Remilia smiled before letting out a laugh. "That's not anything special. Where I come from, it's actually pretty commonplace for anyone to do that." At Archer's look of disbelief, Remilia said, "Well, seeing as I come from a place where magical energy is much more bountiful, it's not a surprise I have advanced magical skill. I also consult frequently with one of the most powerful magicians at my disposal, and she is one of the best in existence." 'If her bad health wasn't holding her back'

Just then, Shirou and Rin came out of the Church. "Archer, we're leaving." Rin barked, Archer following the twin-tailed Master, while Remilia followed Shirou home. Before they parted ways, Remilia spoke again to Archer.

"I am the true Lancer, and I intend to prove it in this Holy Grail War."

* * *

Please do review


End file.
